Cent ans d'amour
by Nitta-chan
Summary: 15 jours avant son mariage, Ron vient voir Harry.


**Titre: Cent ans d'amour.**

**Pairing: Ron/Harry, un couple que je DETESTE! (mais l'idée c'est imposée d'elle-même, alors j'ai écris cette fic)**

**Rating: M pour cause de lemon**

**Warning: Homophobes d'abstenir!**

**Disclairer: Ne suffit-il pas de les aimer pour les posséder ? Non ? Dommage…**

L'homme qui me fait face va bientôt se marier… dans deux semaines, il sera lié à une femme. Ron, mon meilleur ami, va épouser Hermione. J'ai toujours su que ça finirait ainsi. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il viendrait me demander _ça_…

Depuis qu'il sort avec Mione, je fréquente des hommes. Plus leur relation est devenue sérieuse, moins les miennes étaient platoniques. Lui, ne s'est jamais approché d'un mec et voilà que, à quinze jours de ses noces, il exprime ce désir… Il veut savoir ce que c'est. Il veut expérimenter ce qu'il ne connaîtra jamais.

Merlin ! Il veut coucher avec moi ! A-t-il la moindre idée de ce que je pense ? Sait-il à quel point je l'aime ? Oui, je l'aime… mais je ne le lui ai jamais dit.

Il m'observe. Il semble sérieux, mais inquiet. Je me lève et lui tourne le dos. Mes yeux se posent sur mon lit. J'ai envie de lui, mais… juste pour une fois ? Je m'assois sur le matelas. Il ne m'a pas quitté du regard. Je ne vais pas résister à cette offre, je le sais. Mais s'il me laisse faire, s'il ne participe pas, je ne serais pas satisfait.

- Ron, tu es sûr de toi ?

- Non.

- Mais tu le veux quand même.

- Oui.

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle. Je l'entends à peine.

- Viens. Embrasse-moi.

Il ne bouge pas, détourne la tête. Puis, il se lève et s'approche. Son regard est toujours planté dans le mien. Il pose une main sur ma joue, la glisse dans mon cou, derrière ma nuque. Il se penche et ferme les yeux. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Il semble hésiter un instant puis sa langue envahit ma bouche. Je réponds à son baiser avec passion. Mes mains se posent dans son dos, descendent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, caressent la cambrure de ses reins, frôlent ses fesses. Il se recule brusquement. Je lis le doute sur son visage. Puis il se ressaisit et ôte cape, chemise et pantalon avant de me pousser à m'étendre sur le lit. Je me laisse faire et il m'embrasse à nouveau. Il me déshabille fiévreusement. Ses lèvres se posent sur mes paupières, dans mon cou, sur mes épaules, mes clavicules, mon torse. Sa langue s'active sur mes boutons de chair. Il les mordille, me caresse les côtes. Je tremble de désir, me cambre sous ses doigts. Il retire mon boxer et se fige face à moi. Le doute se saisit de nouveau de lui. Je me redresse et le serre contre moi.

Même si j'en meurs d'envie, je ne le forcerai pas. Mes mains errent sur son corps. Je termine de le dénuder et mes doigts se posent sur sa virilité, s'y promène, la cajolent. Il gémit, se cambre, se crispe. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon dos. Puis il me repousse doucement et se positionne à genoux entre mes cuisses. Mon excitation augmente encore. Il embrasse mon érection, la lèche, la titille. Mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux roux. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'exercer une pression sur sa tête pour l'encourager à continuer. D'un coup, je sens sa chaleur m'entourer. Je pousse un cri de plaisir et me laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit. Sa langue s'enroule autour de moi provoquant des frissons incontrôlables dans tout mon corps. Je suis secoué de tremblements. Suis-je vraiment le premier homme à qui il fait ce genre de choses ? Ou est-ce l'amour que je lui porte qui décuple mes sensations ? Je perds tout contrôle, m'abandonnant à la jouissance. Je gémis, cri, appelle son nom, puis je dis ces mots… ces mots que je cache depuis des années "je t'aime". Surpris, il se redresse, me quitte. Je grogne de frustration. Il me regarde, interrogatif, mais je ne suis pas capable de lui parler. Je l'attire près de moi, l'étends sur le lit et commence à caresser son corps. Mes mains le découvrent, mémorisent chaque parcelle de sa peau. Mes doigts frôlent son entrée intime, l'étirent, l'explorent… il prononce mon nom dans une plainte. Je m'immobilise, mais il ne semble pas avoir mal… au contraire Je retire mes doigts et m'étends sur lui. Il m'enlace et ses murmures me parviennent :

- Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux faire ça. Je t'aime Harry…

Non ! Non ! Je ne dois pas croire cela. Il se marie dans deux semaines. C'est Hermione qu'il aime, pas moi… Pourtant, son membre tendu contre le mien prouve qu'il a envie de moi. Ses douceurs, sa tendresse, son attitude m'invitent à continuer. Très lentement, j'entre en lui. Il se tend, se crispe. Je m'arrête, pose ma main sur son membre dressé, le caresse. Il se calme et je peux m'enfoncer encore plus dans son intimité. Il se cambre en criant, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas la douleur qui l'a fait réagir : j'ai buté contre son point de jouissance. Mes va-et-vient sont doux et profonds. Il se tord de plaisir à chacun de mes mouvements. Il s'agrippe à mon cou, ses jambes enserrent mes hanches. Dans un gémissement, il m'encourage à prolonger le moment.

- Harry, cesse de me torturer. Cesse de te retenir. Emmène-moi au septième ciel ! Je veux y aller avec toi…

J'accélère le rythme. Il s'accroche à moi. Je dois marquer ce moment à jamais dans ma mémoire. Je ne veux pas oublier le bonheur que j'éprouve, même si c'est la seule et unique fois que je peux le toucher ainsi. Ses appels m'exhortent à aller plus vite encore. Je m'exécute. Ma respiration devient haletante. Mes cris se mêlent aux siens. Ses hanches viennent à ma rencontre. Le plaisir m'envahit brusquement. Je modifie le rythme, le rendant presque violent. Je percute constamment son point de plaisir. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Mes doigts s'enroulent sur son érection, la pressent… Je le rends fou. Ses yeux sont fermés. Son visage est crispé dans l'image même de la jouissance. Ses doigts s'agrippent aux draps. Ses plaintes sont continues…

D'un coup, son corps se tend, se crispe, il hurle et se libère dans ma main. Je le sens se resserrer autour de moi et je jouis dans un râle. Je m'écroule sur lui, essoufflé, puis me laisse glisser à ses côtés. Difficilement, nous reprenons notre respiration.

Ses doigts s'emmêlent aux miens comme pour me retenir, prolonger le moment, m'empêcher de m'éloigner… Il prononce mon nom dans un murmure, me remercie et s'endort. Je me relève, le regarde. Son expression reflète le bonheur. La tristesse m'envahit. Oui, il m'aime, c'est certain maintenant. J'en ai eu la preuve… Mais je ne veux pas lui demander de choisir entre Hermione et moi, ça serait tellement égoïste. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'imposer.

Je m'habille et je sors. Notre histoire est terminée avant même de commencer.

Ron est mourant. Son arrière-petite-fille est venue me chercher. Ça va faire presque un siècle qu'il est marié. Ce n'est pas une image. La vie dans le monde des sorciers est plus longue que celle des moldus.

J'entre dans sa chambre. Il est couché, si pâle… Hermione, sa femme, est assise près de lui. Ses enfants, petits-enfants et arrière-petits-enfants l'entourent. Il a eu une belle vie.

Quand il me voit, son visage s'illumine. J'embrasse Mione et m'installe à sa place. Ron tend ses bras vers moi, je l'enlace. Il demande à rester seul avec moi. Une fois tout le monde sorti, ses yeux plongent dans les miens. J'y lis tout son amour pour moi. Cet amour qui ne s'est jamais tari mais qu'il a toujours caché.

- Harry… tu te souviens de ce moment que nous avons passé avant mon mariage ?

J'acquiesce. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Il me sourit.

- Si, ce jour là, tu m'avais demandé de t'appartenir, si tu m'avais demandé de tout quitter pour toi… je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Harry.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je suis incapable de parler. Je le prends contre moi, pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon baiser reflète tout l'amour que je lui porte. Cent ans d'amour refoulé. Il me serre contre lui, puis sa pression se relâche. Je l'étends sur le lit.

Ron est mort.

FIN.


End file.
